


K-9 Medical Corps

by gardnerhill



Series: Cats and Dogs Living Together [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all sightseeing is done with the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-9 Medical Corps

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2015 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #4, The Well-Travelled Watson. "Travel and foreign lands." This is a story in my [Cats and Dogs Living Together](http://archiveofourown.org/series/24533) series, where Sherlock Holmes is a cat and John Watson is a dog.

“Tell me about that place, Army dog.”

Shock and I lay in our shared alleyway; I licked the wounds along his back. The black cat had gotten worried by a pack of Staffordshire Terriers before I’d appeared and fought them off. I had not escaped injury myself, but the feline had been like a ragged scrap of fur afterward. I’d wanted to take him to a human hospital for our kind – refused by Shock, who reminded me what happened to homeless cats as badly injured as he in such places.

“That place?”

“The place where you were an Army dog, Army dog.” Shock’s ears were flat against his skull and his eyes were closed. His black fur was matted with red. He made hissing sounds when I licked his wounds.

Shock had never evinced the slightest interest in my past, other than his pleasure in telling me what had happened to me by looking at me. That he spoke of such a thing let me know that he was in a lot of pain and wanted distraction; my story was merely a ball of yarn for the moggie. But he was my partner.

“The place where I was an Army dog was very hot.” I licked my sole foreleg, badly-bitten by one of my opponents; I had a bare place on my shoulder where my foreleg should be. “Everything smelled of anger, and sometimes fire and pain, of hot stone and dust. The drinking water was hot. When my human and I ran to help others, it also had the smell of blood and body-insides and shit, and more pain and fear.”

“Other dogs?” Shock’s sides shook. His blood tasted of anger and fear.

“Not many dogs – and they were small, and all smelled hungry and mean. My human kept me close, so I never fought them.”

“The humans?”

My tail moved a little on the ground. “My human was the best. He’ll come and get me when he’s out of his own hospital. He smelled of doctor-stink and soap and dust. The people with us smelled angry and afraid. The other people smelled of protection and anger and sadness.

Shock hissed again as I licked his hind-paws and his ragged bloody tail. “That place sounds worse than this place.”

I secured the wounded cat in my sole foreleg. “This place is cold, and there is not enough food, and not as much dust. But I was happy there. I was working hard and helping humans, and obeying my master and doing my duty.”

Shock’s stillness was not death but disbelief. I resumed my grooming, amused. _Cats._


End file.
